Sparking! Pretty Cure Tokubetsu-hen: La última batalla
by jhondb2013
Summary: Esta historia muestra con detalle todo lo ocurrido antes de la aparición de Cure Equal y su grupo


"Éste es el Reino Trinity, un lugar en donde la paz y la convivencia prevalecen y si algún conflicto surge se resolverá dialogando entre las partes involucradas pero si la cosa va a mayores, se resolverá mediante un juicio, todos los habitantes son educados, amables, solidarios y todos se conocen con todos, hasta con el Rey, también hacen alianzas con otros reinos para mantener la seguridad del universo entero, por ejemplo, la alianza con el Reino Blue Sky"

[EN EL CASTILLO DEL REINO TRINITY...]

Rey Trisson: Oye, Aura, no corras por ahí, te puedes lastimar!

"La chica que mencionó el rey se llama Aura, es la princesa del Reino Trinity, le gusta explorar y conocer todo a su alrededor, a sus escasos 5 años de edad, ya puede hacer muchas cosas como tocar el piano, montar a caballo y sostener un combate contra los guardias reales, todo debido al gran cuidado por parte de sus padres, el Rey Trisson y la Reina Aura (muy original ¿no? xD)"

Reina Aura: Déjala, no seas tan duro con Aurita [la carga en sus brazos] deja que descubra el mundo en el que vivimos por su propia cuenta

Rey Trisson: Si cariño, te entiendo pero tú también entiéndeme, también hay peligros y no quiero que Aura se meta en problemas por nuestro descuido

Reina Aura: Cariño, piensas demasiado, no te preocupes, no le pasará nada porque ahora estará conmigo, me la llevaré al parque para que se divierta un rato, ¿te parece?

Rey Trisson: Sí, llévatela

Reina Aura: Ok, vamos al parque Aurita

Aura: [como hablan los niños de esa edad] Sí! Parque, parque, parque...

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA TIERRA...]

Cure Happy: Chicas!

Fuu-Chan: [se convierte en energía] Por favor, protejan a Ayumi

Fusion: Eliminaaaaarrr!

Las Smile PreCure: [elevan su poder] ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cure Happy: ¡No vamos a dejar que arruines su final feliz!

Fusion: [mientras es eliminado] Eliminaaaaarrrr... [desaparece]

Ayumi: ¿Fuu-Chan?

[MIENTRAS TODO REGRESABA A LA NORMALIDAD EN LA TIERRA, UNA DE LAS PARTÍCULAS DE FUSION SALIÓ VOLANDO, CRUZÓ EL OCÉANO Y FUÉ A DAR A UNA ISLA DESCONOCIDA, DE REPENTE DE ESA ISLA SURGE UN CASTILLO Y UNA PARTE DEL CIELO SE VUELVE ROJO TIPO APOCALIPSIS]

[OPENING: "wimp ft. Lil' Fang [from FAKY]" por BACK-ON]

[EN EL REINO TRINITY...]

[LLEGA BLUE A VISITAR AL REY TRISSON]

Blue: Hola, Señor Trisson

Rey Trisson: Blue, hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿Cómo le ha ido?

Blue: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Y usted como ha estado?

[SE VAN A PASEAR POR EL JARDÍN DEL REINO]

Rey Trisson: Muy bien, gracias, ¿Y que lo trae por acá?

Blue: Solo quería visitar su reino ya que me siento aburrido cuando Hime y Megumi están en la escuela

[LLEGA UN SOLDADO DEL REINO TRINITY TODO AFANADO]

Soldado: Su majestad, hemos registrado un combate colosal el cual se está llevando a cabo cerca del planeta Tierra

Rey Trisson: Enséñame eso! Blue, acompáñeme

Blue: Sí

[EN LA SALA DE CONTROLES...]

Soldado: Miren eso sus majestades

[COMIENZA VIDEO...]

[BILLS ENTRA EN INSANE MODE Y CARGA UNA MEGA SÚPER NOVA (en realidad se llama "La Cólera del Dios de la Destrucción")]

Bills: Tonta, tú nunca me vencerás!

Cure Black: No dejaré que esto caiga en la tierra! (me suena familiar esa expresión...)

[BILLS LANZA LA SÚPER NOVA, CURE BLACK LO INTENTA DETENER PERO ES MUY PODEROSO EL ATAQUE EL CUAL LE DESTRUYE UNA GRAN PARTE DEL TRAJE, CURE BLACK ESTÁ A PUNTO DE MORIR, ELLA ELEVA SU MIRADA HACIA EL ESPACIO]

[EN EL ESPACIO, BILLS ESTÁ CONFIADO DE QUE BLACK MORIRÁ CON LA SÚPER NOVA, EL CUERPO DE CURE BLACK FLOTA EN EL ESPACIO, UNA ENERGÍA AZUL LA RODEA Y LA DESPIERTA]

Cure Black: Grrr... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

[CURE BLACK RETOMA SU FORMA DE DIOSA Y ABSORBE TODA LA SÚPER NOVA DE BILLS CAUSANDO UNA GRAN DESTRUCCIÓN EN LA TIERRA]

[DESPUÉS DE ABSORBER TODA ESA ENERGÍA, CURE BLACK QUEDA COMO ANTES (sin la forma Diosa), CON EL TRAJE TOTALMENTE DESTRUIDO (de la cintura para arriba) Y EXAUSTA POR HABER ABSORBIDO TODA ESA ENERGÍA]

[TERMINA VIDEO]

Soldado: Después de eso no pudimos obtener más información, investigamos más acerca del tipo contra estaba luchando esa muchacha y encontramos algo interesante, su nombre es Bills y es el Dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo

Blue y el Rey Trisson al unísono: ¡¿Dios de la destrucción?!

Blue: Hmmm, Dioses de la destrucción (Bills), Androides (ya se enteró de los acontecimientos de Chasing-Hen y Battle of Z), Extraterrestres (Freezer y Baby), Un guerrero Psicópata (Broly), tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto...

[EN ESE REINO PASAN 10 AÑOS (el flujo del tiempo del Reino Trinity es muy distinto al flujo del tiempo en la Tierra)]

Aura (tiene 15 años): [llega de la escuela] Ya llegué

Reina Aura: Que bueno que llegaste, ¿Cómo te fue?

Aura: Bien, hicimos... [olfatea el almuerzo] Eso que huele tan delicioso ¿Qué es?

Reina Aura: Adivina

Aura: Hmm... a ver... ¿Pollo?

Reina Aura: No

Aura: Hmmm... ¿Carne?

Reina Aura: Tampoco, es algo que a ti te gusta mucho comer

Aura: Ah! Ya sé, ¿Pastas (para evitar confusiones son los mismos spaghettis) con pollo y salchichas?

Reina Aura: No cabe duda de que tienes una capacidad de deducción muy avanzada

Aura: Yum! No puedo esperar para probarlas

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CASTILLO DE ULTRA FUSION...]

Ultra Fusion: Se ve interesante lo del ataque de esporas, das buenas ideas de vez en cuando Carmel

Carmel: [está arrodillada] Agradezco inmensamente su cumplido, Su majestad

Ultra Fusion: Bien, entonces apunta y dispara a donde sea, quiero ver en cual reino caerá la bola de esporas

Carmel: [se pone de pie emocionada] Señor, sí señor! Siempre he querido manejar un cañon...

[EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTÁ EL CAÑÓN]

Carmel: [mientras apunta] Vamos a ver, hacia dónde le voy a dar...

Coronel Sintresk: [aparece de repente] Ya lo cargaste?

Carmel: WAAAA! No me asustes de esa manera!

Coronel Sintresk: Te preguntaré una vez más, ¿Ya cargaste el cañón?

Carmel: Sí, ya está cargado

Coronel Sintresk: ¿En serio? [abre la parte en donde se coloca la munición y ahí no hay nada]

Carmel: Ups, menos mal me avisó

[DESPUÉS DE RECARGAR EL CAÑON, FINALMENTE LA BOLA DE ESPORAS ES DISPARADA HACIA EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR]

[EN LA PLAZA PRINCIPAL DEL CENTRO URBANO DEL REINO TRINITY]

Habitante #1: Oye, ¿Que tal los preparativos para el festival?

Habitante #2: Están avanzando rápidamente

Habitante #1: Eso me alegra, sigan trabajando así

[LA BOLA DE ESPORAS CAE EN LA PLAZA]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA DE CONTROLES DEL CASTILLO DE ULTRA FUSION...]

Carmel: Mire su majestad, la esfera cayó en un reino desconocido

Ultra Fusion: ¿Y ya explotó y causó destrucción? Eso es lo que queremos ver ¿o no?

Carmel: Déjeme ver [coloca la imagen de la plaza del Reino Trinity] Awww...!

Ultra Fusion: ¿Que pasó?

Carmel: [descontento] El Señor Caliche no explotó!

Coronel Sintresk: [carcajadas] El Señor Caliche, que gracioso

[ULTRA FUSION Y CARMEL LO MIRAN COMO SI LO FUERAN A GOLPEAR]

Coronel Sintresk: [se arrodilla y se inclina hacia el suelo en repetidas ocasiones] Perdóneme su majestad! Nunca pensé que a usted le gustara ese nombre para la esfera, perdóneme la vida por favor, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer!

Ultra Fusion: Bah! No me queda de otra que usar... [saca una llave, la inserta en el cerrojo, digita una clave de 4 dígitos] ... la explosión a distancia [presiona un botón rojo]

[EN EL REINO TRINITY, LA ESFERA EXPLOTA Y DE AHÍ COMIENZAN A SALIR ESPORAS LAS CUALES SE LES VAN PEGANDO A LOS HABITANTES CONVIRTIÉNDOLOS EN SLUGGERS LOS CUALES DESTRUYEN TODO A SU PASO]

[EN EL CASTILLO DEL REINO TRINITY...]

Aura: A comer! Pastas con pollo y salchichas!

[ANTES DE QUE AURA PRUEBE EL PRIMER BOCADO DEL ALMUERZO, COMIENZA A TEMBLAR EN TODO EL REINO]

Reina Aura: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué hay un terremoto?

[LLEGA EL REY TRISSON]

Rey Trisson: Esto es terrible! Unas criaturas muy extrañas nos invaden! Vámonos al refugio subterráneo! Ahí estarán los que logren sobrevivir!

Reina Aura: Sí, vamos Aura, no hay tiempo que perder!

[MIENTRAS CORRÍAN, UNO DE LOS SLUGGERS SE LES INTERPONE EN SU CAMINO]

Rey Trisson: Maldición! Y justo ahora... Tomen un atajo y busquen un lugar seguro!

Aura: Sí! Pero ¿tú que harás padre?

Rey Trisson: Yo lucharé contra esta cosa [saca su espada]

[EL REY TRISSON COMIENZA A CORTAR AL SLUGGER Y LE LOGRA QUITAR VARIOS TROZOS DE SU COLA, EL SLUGGER CAE DERROTADO]

Rey Trisson: No me fue tan mal después de todo

[EL REY TRISSON SIGUE SU CAMINO PERO OTRO SLUGGER APARECE, ESTA VEZ POR DETRÁS Y CON SU COLA GOLPEA AL REY EN EL CUELLO, LO MANDA A VOLAR HACIA UN MURO AL FINAL DEL PASILLO EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN, ACTO SEGUIDO EL SLUGGER LANZA UN PROYECTIL DIRECTO A AURA (la hija)]

Reina Aura: Aura, apártate!

[LA REINA AURA EMPUJA A SU HIJA Y ES APUÑALADA POR EL PROYECTIL EL CUAL LA DEJA GRAVEMENTE HERIDA]

Aura: ¡Mamá! ¡No!

Reina Aura: [agonizando] Hija, tu padre ya está muerto

Aura: No puede ser posible!

Reina Aura: Y creo... que voy por las mismas

Aura: [sollozando] No digas eso, tú sobrevivirás, a ver, ¿como se hace ese conjuro de sanación? [hace con los brazos unas formas muy extrañas y no saca nada] Maldita sea! Yo me lo sabía de memoria!

Reina Aura: Mejor no lo intentes, ya es tarde, toma... [saca la PreVatar Card del bolsillo y se la entrega a Aura] ...esto, planeaba dártela cuando tuvieras 16 años pero creo que este es el momento de... [comienza a dejar de respirar] ... mostrar... tu verdadero... poder... [da su último respiro y muere]

Aura: [con lágrimas en los ojos] ¿Mamá, mamá? Despierta... No puede ser [baja la cabeza y aprieta más sus párpados] ¡MALDICIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!

[AURA AHORA PONE SU MIRADA HACIA EL SLUGGER QUE MATÓ A SU MADRE]

Aura: [con mirada asesina estilo Attack on Titan] Eres, de lo peor [levanta la PreVatar Card, ésta comienza a brillar y le cae un rayo púrpura la cual la transforma en Cure Forte por primera vez] Ahora mismo te mataréeeeee!

[CURE FORTE VUELA HACIA EL SLUGGER, ESQUIVA TODOS SUS ATAQUES Y CON UNA FUERTE PATADA EN LA NUCA LOGRA ELIMINARLO POR COMPLETO]

Cure Forte: Aún faltan [levanta su mano y la espada de su padre vuela hacia su mano, acto seguido la espada cambia de forma a una espada más grande y con más filo y poder]

[CURE FORTE ROMPE UNA VENTANA Y SALE DIRECTA A ELIMINAR A LOS SLUGGERS, CON LA ESPADA LOGRA CORTAR A MÁS DE 10 SLUGGERS POR LA MITAD SIN CHANCE DE REGENERACIÓN PERO UNO DE ELLOS LE TIRA LA ESPADA CON SU COLA Y ENTRE VARIOS RODEAN A CURE FORTE, LA CURE TRATA DE DERROTARLOS PERO SE VIENEN MÁS, UNA SILUETA DE UN HOMBRE CON ARMADURA Y CAPA LLEGA Y ELIMINA VARIOS SLUGGERS GOLPEÁNDOLOS APLICANDO LA TÉCNICA "Puntos de Presión" LA CUAL RESULTA MUY EFECTIVA YA QUE LOS SLUGGERS CAEN COMO SI ESTUVIERAN DORMIDOS PERO EN REALIDAD YA ESTÁN MUERTOS]

?: Aura, como princesa que eres, debes estar en un lugar seguro, yo me encargo del resto

Cure Forte: Cómo sabes mi nom... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

[EL HOMBRE QUE SALVÓ A CURE FORTE LA TOMA Y LA LLEVA A UN PORTAL QUE VA DIRECTO HACIA LA TIERRA]

?: Para que el reino renazca de sus cenizas como el ave fénix, tú debes vivir

[EL HOMBRE MISTERIOSO COLOCA A CURE FORTE EN EL PORTAL Y ÉSTE LA ABSORBE LLEVÁNDOLA HACIA LA TIERRA]

Cure Forte: [mientras cae por el portal] ¡WAAAAA...!

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA TIERRA, LAS OTRAS PRETTY CURE NOTARON LA PRESENCIA DEL CASTILLO DE ULTRA FUSION, TODOS LOS GRUPOS DE PRETTY CURE FUERON A INVESTIGAR PERO FUERON RECIBIDAS CON UNA HORDA DE SLUGGERS LOS CUALES LOGRARON DERROTAR A LAS PRETTY CURE YA QUE ELLAS NO TENÍAN MUCHA EXPERIENCIA LUCHANDO CONTRA LOS SLUGGERS]

Cure Love: [gravemente herida y con la mitad del traje desgarrado] Maldición, ¿ya no hay nada que podamos hacer? [se desmaya]

[APARECE ULTRA FUSION]

Ultra Fusion: Me desharé de ellas de una manera muy especial [saca un pack de 46 tarjetas de color blanco] las voy a encerrar en estas tarjetas [arroja las tarjetas hacia las Pretty Cure y éstas son atrapadas]

Cure Black: [mientras es capturada en la tarjeta] Maldición! No pudimos hacer nada...

[CUANDO LAS 46 PRETTY CURES SON ATRAPADAS EN LAS TARJETAS, ULTRA FUSION LAS ARROJA HACIA EL CIELO]

Ultra Fusion: ¿Que harán en ese estado, chiquillas insolentes? [risa malévola]

[LAS TARJETAS CAYERON EN EL HELIPUERTO DE LA CASA MATRIZ DE DANBAI, UN CIENTÍFICO QUE ESTABA AHÍ ENCUENTRA LAS TARJETAS Y SE LAS LLEVA AL DEPARTAMENTO DE DESARROLLO DE JUEGOS ARCADE]

[MESES DESPUÉS EN YOKOHAMA...]

Ayumi: [mientras hace la limpieza en la escuela] Después de esto iré a probar un juego arcade que lanzaron hoy

Estudiante #1: ¿Y cómo se llama el juego?

Ayumi: Se llama "Pretty Cure Legends"

[DESPUÉS DE TERMINAR LA LIMPIEZA AYUMI SE VA A PROBAR EL JUEGO PERO VE UNA LUZ EXTRAÑA EN EL CIELO]

Ayumi: Hmm, Que extraño, apenas es mediodía, es muy extraño que se vean estrellas a esta hora

[LA LUZ SE INCREMENTA Y CAE EN UN LUGAR APARTADO, AYUMI VA A VER LO QUE CAYÓ, DEL AGUJERO SALE AURA DESTRANSFORMADA CON SU TRAJE DE PRINCESA DEL REINO TRINITY]

[AURA DESPIERTA Y VE A AYUMI]

Ayumi: Despertaste, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Aura: [está a punto de lanzarle una esfera de energía a Ayumi] ¿Tratarás de matarme, verdad?

Ayumi: [nerviosa por la esfera de energía] No, no soy capaz de matar ni a una mosca

[AURA DESVANECE LA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA CON LA QUE PRETENDÍA ATACAR A AYUMI]

Ayumi: [se agacha para hablar con Aura] Oye, tienes una cara muy bonita y un cuerpo bien definido, deberías ser modelo

Aura: ¿Una modelo?

Ayumi: Ah! Es cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Aura: Me llamo Aura

Ayumi: Ah! Mucho gusto, soy Ayumi Sakagami

Aura: Ayumi...

Ayumi: Mejor te llevaré a mi casa y allá hablaremos

Aura: ¿Y cómo sé que no me vas a traicionar?

Ayumi: Confía en mí

[AYUMI SE LLEVA A AURA A SU CASA, DESPUÉS DE 2 MESES, AURA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA MODELO MUY RECONOCIDA Y CAMBIÓ SU NOMBRE A MARISE TAKAGAWA, RÁPIDAMENTE SE ADAPTÓ AL JUEGO PRETTY CURE LEGENDS Y TAMBIÉN HA SIDO IMAGEN DE LOS JUEGOS DE LA EMPRESA DANBAI, GANÓ VARIOS TORNEOS DE PRETTY CURE LEGENDS CELEBRADOS EN TOKIO Y AKIHABARA]

[EN EL AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE TOKIO...]

Sota: Que mal, no pude comparle ningún presente a mi hermanita, mejor le compro algo de aquí

[SOTA SE SUBE A UN TAXI]

Sota: A la Ciudad Izawa por favor

Conductor: Sí señor

[YA EN LA CIUDAD IZAWA...]

[SOTA ENTRA A UNA TIENDA NUEVA LA CUAL TIENE UNA MÁQUINA DE PRETTY CURE LEGENDS]

Sota: Ese set de inicio se ve interesante, Perdone ¿Cuanto cuesta ese set de inicio?

Encargada: ¿Ese? Cuesta 40 yenes

Sota: Sí [saca los 40 yenes] aquí tiene

[SOTA SALE DE LA TIENDA Y DESPUÉS DE CAMINAR UN RATO, LLEGA A LA CASA, ES RECIBIDO POR HATSUKO Y SU MAMÁ SAORI]

[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE]

Sota: Hatsuko, tengo una sorpresa para tí pero te la daré después de que salgas de clases

Hatsuko: Y porqué no ahora?

Sota: Porque...

[SOTA MIRA EL RELOJ DE LA SALA]

Sota: ...se hace tarde y debes llegar rápido o si no te dejarán por fuera!

[HATSUKO TAMBIÉN MIRA EL RELOJ]

Hatsuko: Es cierto! Me voy! Adiós Mamá, Adios Sota!

Saori: Adiós Hija! Cuídate!

Sota: Adiós Hatsuko!

[HATSUKO CORRE APRESURADAMENTE PARA NO LLEGAR TARDE]

"Y así comenzó la leyenda de las Sparking! Pretty Cure"

[AL ANOCHECER, EN EL TECHO DE LA MANSIÓN DE MARISE (Aura)...]

Marise: Papá, Mamá, les prometo... [aprieta sus puños] ... que mataré al responsable de lo que pasó y a esos Sluggers también los mataré, no dejaré ninguno con vida, los mataré a todos!

[ENDING: "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" por Yoko Hikasa]


End file.
